


Kissy

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [60]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo loves to kiss Hux.





	

Kylo likes kisses. Once he was unmasked, he was untamed. Hux had thought he’d turn into an insatiable lust demon, but although they fuck like rabid monsters, it’s the other things his Knight is fixated on.

His hands always find a way to brush past him. Over his wrist, the back of his hand, the belt at his waist. He attacks from behind with a cannon of a nose under his ear. Drops his head onto his lap when he’s working. Just. Constant, tiny touches.

It’s like he’s making up for years of neglect, and maybe be is. Hux can’t admit he loves it, but he does.

Right now, Kylo has hands around his jaw, and draws messages of contact to his cheek, his temple, his eyelids. Hux is pretending to be busy so he works for it, but he can’t stop the smile that turns it into a lie.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Some tickle, all tingle, and he’s fighting amusement and affection, pretending to be aloof and important.

It lasts seven kisses more.

He turns and pins Kylo down, showing him how it’s _really_ done.


End file.
